Unhappy Ending
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather plans to get Alejandro with a sexy surprise that she's been planning for this special occasion. But suddenly, something's not right about this... One-shot Heather/Alejandro and Heather/?


**"Unhappy Ending"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters. Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Anyway, here's a little bit of a AleHeather and JustHer fic for everyone. A little bit of both just to make my day complete. Guess which one's romantic and which one's not in this fic. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A piece of lipstick.<p>

A shade of eye shadow.

Blush being put on both face cheeks.

Those objects were in association with Heather. The Queen Bee knew how to make the first impression. Along with the red lingerie she was dressing herself in, everyone had to wonder what kind of occasion Heather had in store in the middle of the night. Of course, it was no surprise at all:

It was sex night for her and Alejandro.

Apparently, the two had decided to hook up after the mess that was Total Drama All-Stars ended. The two most-respected, yet most-despised villains in the series history were finally together after a rivalry that lasted at the beginning at Total Drama World Tour. As much as their new lovey-dovey relationship goes, everyone hated seeing them together. Apparently, Heather and Alejandro didn't care if they loved or hated them. They were together and there was nothing anyone could ever do about it.

So far, Heather decided to sex herself up, just to frisk her latin lover. All she put on was her makeup, frilly red lingerie, garter belt and high heels. All Heather needed to put on next was perfume.

Cherry Vanilla Surprise was Heather's favorite perfume to put on. After spritzing the fluid around her neck, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like one stunning woman who was ready to sink her teeth in into her prey.

"Mmm mmm mmm," Heather smirked. "You definitely are a devil..."

After admiring herself in the mirror, she started leaving for the door. Luckily for Heather, everyone else turned in for the night. Which meant she could walk around in the hallway with her sexy lingerie on. She couldn't wait to see Alejandro's face when he sees her.

"Alejandro, prepare to be mine..." She smirked to herself.

Standing behind her hunky boyfriend's doorway, Heather gently opened the door to see a figure sleeping on top of Alejandro's bed. Of course, Heather knew the figure was Alejandro. Otherwise, she never knew that Alejandro would sleep with his body turned right over.

Either way, Heather was about to sink her claws right on him. She sexily strutted over to his bedside and started whispering into his ear.

"Oh Alejandro..." She whispered sensually. "Guess who's here..."

There was no response coming from Alejandro. All Heather heard was moaning sounds. Who knew Alejandro snored like a zombie when he slept. This was really weird.

But Heather wasn't effected by this. She still hoped that Alejandro would look up to her and that hot lingerie she got on.

"C'mon, Alejandro," She whispered. "You know how much you wanna put your honey in my comb."

And yet, moaning was still heard from the Arch Villain.

Heather was now growing impatient, but she still acted sensual about the whole thing. Just to get her attention, she hid her hand under the covers and started rubbing his toned muscular arm, hoping that he would finally get the Queen Bee's attention.

"Turn around for me baby," Heather whispered in a pleading mood. "I really want you so bad. You know how desperately momma needs it..."

Finally, after attempts of desperate attention, the figure finally responded by waking up.

"That's what I like to see," Heather smiled. "Care to play me, Alejandro?"

In a shocking moment though, the figure turned around to Heather, revealing not to be Alejandro...

...

...

...but it ended up being Justin!

"Actually I'm a bit beat for the moment, thank you for noticing."

Realizing that it wasn't Alejandro, Heather screamed.

"AUGGGH!" Heather yelped, nearly falling off the bed. "Justin, what the hell?!"

"Whoa Heather, no need to be ferocious!" Justin said, backing away a few steps. "Although I do admit your touch is really nice."

"Oh shut up!" Heather snapped. "What the hell are you even doing in Alejandro's bed?"

The male model had a good excuse why.

"My bedroom had termites." Justin responded. "And now I don't have anywhere to sleep. So I asked Alejandro if I could sleep in his bed for the night, just until the resort does some renovations to rebuild my bedroom. Oh, and that my bed had termites."

"Like anyone cares what you think?" The Queen Bee scowled.

"Oh well, tough luck," Justin shrugged. "But as long as you're here, you wouldn't mind giving me a massage, wouldn't you? Your hands look perfect to rub this smooth skin all around my sexy body."

Responding to her with a wink, Heather had another idea in mind.

"Actually, I thought of something different." Heather growled as she cracked her knuckles.

_**A few minutes later...**_

Alejandro was in the bathroom, putting on aftershave. Apparently, he forgot to put some on before going to bed. Good thing he remembered at the last moment.

"There ya go," Alejandro spoke to the mirror. "Still looking muy caliente as ever!"

After a wink to the mirror, Alejandro turned off the bathroom light and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was headed back to his room, he saw Justin walk out of his room with a black eye and a bit of broken teeth. Something about that wasn't right, but Alejandro wanted to make sure for himself.

"What happened amigo, did you fall down?" He said to Justin.

"Your girlfriend thought I was you." Justin replied, spitting out the rest of his teeth.

"Ha, that's my Heather, alright." Alejandro smirked. "Anything else?"

"I asked her to give me a massage." Justin responded.

"And...?" Alejandro raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"It definitely wasn't the happy ending I expected." Justin said, shaking it off. "I'm gonna sleep in the bathroom. Apparently, no bedroom is safe enough for this body to sleep in."

Because of that, Justin left for the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Maybe if it was to either sleep or cry, but Justin was gonna do both at the same time.

"Can't blame the hombre one bit." Alejandro shrugged.

As soon as he opened his bedroom door, he was surprised to find Heather posing seductively in his bed. Suddenly, Alejandro's emerald eyes popped like a champagne cork when he saw Heather in that trashy, yet sexy lacy lingerie.

"I bet you were waiting for me, huh?" Alejandro smirked.

"Yeah," Heather nodded. "Now let's see if you're man enough to take me on."

"Only if it gets me a happy ending, mi amor." Alejandro smirked again.

And that, he shut the door behind him, therefore getting down to business. And what Heather and Alejandro were doing with their business was better left behind closed doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, if you're wondering, AleHeather is the romantic couple in this fic, while JustHer becames a less-than-romantic duo (which would explain why Justin got his ass handed to Heather in the first place, knowing that Heather accidentally mistook Justin as Alejandro.)<strong>

**Yeah, I know I can't stand Alejandro and Heather as a couple (which is why I like Heather but hate Al), but to be honest, I could really see this happen. And even though I might be a Justin/Heather fan, I could see this end a lot more painfully for our favorite male model. Oh well, at least Justin gave it a good try.**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome!**


End file.
